Secret Desires
by Catreena
Summary: This is an alternate universe BV romance fic, with a lot of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Secret Desires**

**What You Need To Know Before You Read This Story**

This story is an alternate universe. The Saiyan planet and its people are alive and well. The Saiyans are a strong warrior race, but they are not barbaric. They are quite civilized and only fight when the need arises. Other races do **not** hate the Saiyans, they are respected and they have alliances with many other planets. Only those of high rank can fly, not that others could not learn to but it is forbidden for anyone of lower rank than an elite. There is one main palace, which is located in the Capitol of the planet, but there are several other spots where royalty frequently visit. The King and Queen are alive and well. There has never been a Super Saiyan, but there is a prophecy that the current Prince will be in some way linked to the first Super Saiyan. Bulma is of a human race, but she is not from Earth, she and her father are of a race who is exceptional in the art of healing. Basically like a medical planet, where many advances in medicine were made. Bulma's planet was destroyed and her and her father were the only ones who survived. Now, as to what happened to their planet and how they ended up of Vegeta-sei is a mystery and will be covered in the story. Bulma has no recollection of her home world, she only knows what her father tells her and he refuses to share very much. Be advised that I will be going back and forth with first person view from Bulma and Vegeta. You will be able to tell the difference because when Bulma is speaking her thoughts, she is writing in her diary and each will begin with "Dear Diary" All first person thoughts will be in italics. Okay, now on with the story.

**Secret Desires**

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot help but be full of excitement of the events today. He spoke to me. Can you believe it, he actually spoke to me. I was simply walking through the hall on my way back to my quarters when I ran smack into him. I was so embarrassed at the time, but he seemed to be quite amused by my tinted cheeks. He was very kind. I of course, quickly apologized for my clumsiness, while he smirked down at me. I have never felt so weak in the knees before. He has such a powerful, penetrating gaze. It was when I choose to make my exit that he took my arm gently in his hand and stated he had not remembered meeting me before. I had to hold in a chuckle, for he obviously didn't remember me. After all, I do believe it had been some time since I had been in the palace. I do believe my dear diary that perhaps going away to a private school for those two long years had been worth it. Perhaps, my father is right about my change in appearance and maturity. _

_When I informed the Prince of my name I could see the surprise clearly on his face, for even he must have noticed my coming of age. However lovely our little encounter was, it was not to last as he was quickly ushered away by his guard. I do not think I should inform my father of this, for he has warned me countless of times to stay clear of the Prince, and I do not wish for him to lecture me any further about my class and the fact that I would never be considered as a proper mate for the future King of our planet._

_Our planet, there I go again, I cannot help but wish my father and I were from this planet. And, as much as King Vegeta and the people of this planet have made us feel welcome, I am reminded everyday that we are in fact outsiders. The Saiyans have been very kind to us, but I will never forget my place. My father seems so determined to remind me. It is a shame that our home world no longer exists, for I wonder if I will ever find a suitable mate. Of course my father says my mind is of great worth and that is why he forced me to leave to attend special school. Well, that and to keep me away from the one man who haunts my every dream. _

_How I wish my mother were here, she would understand my feelings I am sure of it. I still spend many sleepless nights wondering what happened to her. I know I have written this many times but I am terribly bothered by the events that brought us here. Well, I should stop writing now and turn in for the night especially since I have turned my good mood into one of brooding._

Bulma quickly turned out the light and climbed into bed, hoping for pleasant dreams of the handsome Prince.

The next morning Bulma was awakened by the bright sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window. "Another new day" she mumbled to herself as she quickly headed to her private bath to make herself presentable.

* * *

_Why must I feel this way, she was only a child when she came here and ever since I first laid eyes on her beauty I have been enchanted with her. If my father ever found out I fear he would have her sent away permanently. Sometimes I wish I were not born into royalty so I could do as I please without my father dictating every moment of my life. God knows she has been gone for too long, how I have missed her. I know she thinks I didn't recognize her in the hall last night but I didn't want to lead her to believe that she held any sort of significance in my life. My life is laid out for me and it unfortunately does not involve her. After all she is too young for me. She is merely the tender age of eighteen and I am nearing thirty, quite old for not have picked a mate yet as my father seems to constantly remind me. Well, I am off to see the old man now. May the gods help me._

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened swiftly to show a scowling King, but strangely enough no Queen.

"Where is mother?" Vegeta asked while scanning the room for his beloved mother.

"She is ill my son" The King's shoulders slumped as he voiced his answer.

"Is this why you called me, father?"

"Yes, I am concerned. Your mother has never taken ill a day in her life, well not since she had carried you." The King had a look of realization cross his face as he quickly hurried out of the room leaving a confused Prince.

* * *

The Queen lay in her bed seemingly exhausted as the King burst through the room. "Annatae" the King shouted as he approached her bedside. "Have you seen a medical healer, my love?"

"I have no need to see one, for I know what ails me" She held a sad smile on her face as her eyes begin to water.

"Oh Annatae, this is all my fault" The King sobbed.

"No, my love I so wanted another child and I knew the dangers myself but the rewards to much greater."

"Why did you deceive me?" The King demanded as he hung his head.

"You know as well as I do that our son may never mate, and he is constantly putting himself in danger, I thought that we should have another heir just in case." "For as much as I adore my son, I fear if he does not take a mate and produce an heir soon, then the empire will be handed over to your brother's son and we both know how detrimental that would be."

"Annatae, you are too old to carry another child and after what happened last time, I can not live without you. You should have told me of your plans woman. When I get my hands on the arrogant son of ours I swear I will…" The King was cut short from his outburst as his wife attempted to calm him.

"Geta, I love you with all my heart but I cannot deny that I for so long wished for a child running at me feet."

"And, we both know that it should have been a grandchild." The King snapped.

* * *

_It has been a week since I learned of my mother's condition. It angers me to the core, how could that old man put her in this situation when he clearly knew of the dangers. My father is truly the epitome of selfishness. I am beginning to hate the man. The doctors clearly told him many years ago that mother was not to conceive another child. It is open knowledge around the palace that my mother nearly died giving birth to me. And, my father has never stopped reminding me of it. I feel like a broken man, my beloved mother is everything to me, how do I cope without her. She is dying, we all know it. I of course blame my father. He told me many years ago of her weakened condition and how she was not to become with child again. Damn, those medical people who promised that it wouldn't happen. Damn them and their damn drugs. My father said it is my fault, can you believe the audacity of the man. How dare he point a finger at me when he is clearly to blame. I have been told by my mother's private physician that she had stopped taking the drugs that were given to her to prevent such a thing, but I still blame my father and his uncontrolled lust. He is truly a disgrace and the sooner I take over this god-forsaken planet the better._

_What really amazes me however is the fact that he won't simply insist that the damn doctors terminate this atrocity. He said it goes against Saiyan law. But, I say FUCK the damn law, my mother, the Queen will surely die if something is not done. My father, ever the coward has decided to hold a meeting among the governing members of the planet. He said he is hoping to persuade them to change the law or at least make an exception since it is the Queen's life that is at stake. I say he is the King goddamn it and as such he should just say to hell with the damn council members and break the stupid law. _

_It is ironic really this very law was introduced my father himself. The stupid bastard was so worried about the reputation of the Saiyans being promiscuous that he took it upon himself to introduce such a ridiculous law. How I hate him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Desires**

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_I still cannot believe the Queen is dying. My father along with many of the best medical healers on the planet have been tending to her around the clock. I fear what will happen to the planet if she in fact dies. She has always showed the most kindness to everyone regardless of rank. She even permitted me to befriend her son the Prince against the King's wishes. How I will miss her kind nature. My father said that the pregnancy could be terminated and therefore save her life if only the King would agree. He said that no one would know that Saiyan law was broken by such an act. But, the arrogant King refused to break the law. I still do not understand how a man who insists he truly loves his wife could sacrifice her life just to uphold some ridiculous law? My mind drifts to that of the handsome Prince, how truly torn he must be. I know how much his mother means to him. I only wish I could reach out to him and help consol him during this trying time. Of course I realize how utterly stupid that thought is, for I am sure he would find my advances not only out of line but repulsive as well. _

_I remember when we were first brought to this planet, well at least I remember waking up on this planet. I tend to mix my own memories with those my father has instilled in me. For, I remember nothing of my home world, but bits and pieces. I do remember my lovely mothers face and her tender disposition, but I don't remember what happened to her and father refuses to speak of her. I am only told that she was killed with the others on our planet, but I have never been told exactly who or what killed her and everyone else._

_I will never forget when I first noticed the dashing Prince. I was only thirteen at the time, but even at that tender age I knew my feelings were strong. He is by far the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. I do believe that my father wished I would come back from school with a suitor. I think that was one reason he sent me away. Of course he adamantly states time and time again that it was simply so I could become well educated in the cultures of this planet. I must admit that I did learn quite a lot about political matters as well as the laws and customs of the Saiyan people. But, like my father I also have a vast knowledge of medicine and the physical healing process of the body. It is something that was taught to me at an early age. Oh, I must stop writing now as I hear someone knocking on my door._

Bulma quickly closed her diary and hid it under her bed as her father opened her door.

"Bulma, as strange as I find this, the Queen has asked to see you. So quickly tidy yourself and we will be on our way."

Bulma quickly combed her hair and pinned her long tresses up. Then she straightened her dress and ran to meet her father in the hallway.

"Father, I'm ready" she called as she entered the hall.

She was startled to see her father conversing with the Prince. When he focused his eyes on her she quickly averted her eyes, as she felt the all too familiar tingling in her stomach.

Her father quickly moved to her side and took her arm to escort her to the Queen's chambers, as the Prince led the way.

The short walk to the Queen's chambers was done in silence and Bulma couldn't help but think what grave news could await her.

They quickly arrived at the Queen's chambers and were directed to her bedside.

"I have retrieved the doctor and his daughter as you have asked, mother." Vegeta stated as he moved to stand in a dark corner of the room.

The Queen was very pale and Bulma stifled a gasp as her eyes met the face of the lovely Queen.

"Ah Bulma, my dear child please come closer so I may look upon you." The Queen smiled.

"My you have definitely grown into a lovely young lady." Observed the Queen.

Bulma blushed as she kneeled down. "Thank you your highness" a very nervous Bulma whispered.

"My dear I assume your father has not informed you of why I have called you here?"

"No, your highness"

"Well, I will not waste any time then. I am very ill as I am sure you know and there are a few things I need to voice before the blanket of death covers me."

"Oh no, your highness, you should not speak that way, I am sure we ….." Bulma was interrupted by the raised hand of the Queen.

"My dear you are still the naïve little girl you have always been, but I am well aware that my time is ending and I am happy to make the journey to the afterlife."

Bulma began to weep as she heard the lovely Queen speak so bravely about her situation.

"Do not cry my child, I will not have any of it."

Bulma quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, in an almost childlike gesture.

"Now then, on to business, shall we" the Queen spoke.

"I have discussed this with both my husband and son and although they do not share in my opinion, I have insisted that they agree."

Bulma was unconsciously leaning forward in anticipation of the Queen's next words.

"I have always thought of you as the daughter I was never able to have. It is for that reason I am asking you this. I want you to assist my son in finding a proper mate"

"Mother", interrupted an angry Prince Vegeta, "I cannot believe the audacity of this. How can you expect a foreigner to help in the decision of the future Queen of this planet. This is preposterous and I will not agree to it."

"Oh yes you will" the King bellowed as he finally made his appearance known.

Prince Vegeta ground his teeth together as he stood shaking with anger in the corner.

"I do not understand why you ask such a thing of me, your highness." Whispered Bulma

"Because my child I know that you hold a special fondness for my son."

At this Bulma visibly paled, as her eyes grew large. But, the Queen only chuckled.

"I ask this of you Bulma because I know you will not only look for a strong female but a wise one at that, and because I know that you will make sure my son mates for love."

"Bah! Rubbish!" Prince Vegeta snorted.

"I am warning you boy, don't start." The King stepped forward "Although I don't quite understand it myself, I must adhere to your mothers wishes."

"Must I remind you it is your fault why we are having this discussion in the first place." Prince Vegeta reminded.

"My fault!" the King bellowed "You are nearly the age of thirty and still have not taken a mate. And this is my fault?"

"Don't try to lay the blame on me old man. You are the one that put my mother in this condition in the first place. If it hadn't been for your damn loss of control…"

"Stop it! Both of you!" The Queen yelled "This is exactly why you both need a females help. Listen to yourselves, you are father and son, why can you not act like it."

At that Prince Vegeta made a disgusted wave of his hand and left the room.

"You must relax yourself, my Queen." Bulma's father said as he moved to help her lie back against her pillow.

"Bulma will do whatever you ask of her. Of that I can assure you." Bulma's father stated as he looked over his shoulder at his very nervous daughter.

"Very well, I will trust you Doctor." The Queen responded and then she focused her eyes on Bulma. "My dear when my time comes you will become a member of the council and will in a sense be the Prince's royal advisor.

"I am very honored, my Queen." Bulma stated while bowing.

* * *

_I cannot believe what is becoming of my life. First my mother becomes ill and now I am told that I must spend hours upon hours, days upon days in the company of the human girl. This is utterly ridiculous! I should not have to put up with such nonsense. I wonder if my mother is blind, how could she of all people not know what this would do to me. I thought she knew me better than anyone else. _

_My mind drifts back to my first encounter with the feisty girl. It was when she was first brought to this planet. She was a tender age of thirteen, I believe. I remember how enchanting her beauty was for such a young girl. She seemed to follow me around the castle grounds and although I told her at the time she was a complete nuisance, I actually found her to be quite charming. Maybe it is because she is unspoiled. She knows nothing of war and destruction. She is a vibrant soul. Now, don't get me wrong I am not now nor have I ever been a pedophile. I only enjoyed her company as a man would of a younger sibling. But, that of course changed about two years ago. That was when I saw the woman behind the child. _

_I must suppress a chuckle as I clearly remember the day she turned sixteen. I surprised her by returning from a business trip early. I then took her flying across the sky. I remember the moon being high in the sky that night as we flew to a secluded island, where I gave her a special gift. I remember her frightened expression as I purposely flew close to the ground on several occasions as we made our way to the island. When we landed, I had her sit on the ground and showed her what I have never showed anyone before. I had learned the little trick when I was a youth but had never dared to light the sky again after I had been caught by my father. Apparently my little spectacle caused the military to believe Vegeta-sei was under attack. However, this time I was much more discreet. The trick I learned was to direct an energy attack towards the moon, while shooting small colored energy beams in its light. The girl told me that she had witnessed something like it before and was quite astonished that she would have her own "firework display" as she called it, for her birthday. _

_That was the night I had given her the necklace. I remember that night too well. For as soon as I returned to my chambers I found my father waiting. It was then that he informed me that I was spending too much time with a little girl and that it was disgraceful for any member of royalty to spend time with a foreigner. It was at that moment I realized my weakness and the very next day presented her father with enough funds for his daughter to attend a special school on the other side of the planet. I realize now that all I did was save myself the pain of seeing her and knowing that I could never touch her. I know if she ever found out that it was I who sent her away, she would truly hate me, for it is obvious she had missed her father and her friends._

_But, now she has returned, more beautiful than ever and now I must once again suppress the urges I have. I really don't think my life could become anymore complicated._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't quite know where to begin but a lot has happened since my last entry. I was just informed that I will be Prince Vegeta's personal advisor and although the thought of seeing him everyday makes my heart skip a beat, I cannot continue living in the fantasy world that I have created for myself. My first task is to help him find a suitable mate. How it pains me just to think of it. How am I going to handle this when I feel so strongly for him? Of course I am not naïve enough to believe that even if I were able to pursue those feelings that he would actually return them. For I know that he would most likely laugh at me. I am well aware that he thinks of me as a child and nothing more. But, I do recall the night of my sixteenth birthday when he took me for a flight across the sky and then made me a beautiful firework display with his own energy techniques. And, then of course the necklace that he bestowed upon me. It is by far my most treasure possession. It was a golden locket with a picture of my mother in it. I still wonder how he got that picture, for my father knows nothing about the necklace. I couldn't tell him when I returned, for he was furious with me. He began to lecture me on the dangers of associating myself with the Prince and he again reminded me that the Prince would never look upon me as I looked upon him. So, I hid the necklace, for I am sure if my father knew he would not allow me to keep it._

_I must admit it is interesting that my father didn't protest my new job. But, perhaps he thought this would be the way to prove to me how utterly stupid my fantasies of the Prince have been. After all, I will be helping him find a mate. Well, at that depressing thought I should turn in, for I know tomorrow will be a very busy day for me._

* * *

Vegeta quickly awoke from an incessant pounding at his door.

"Your Highness, please wake up. It is the Queen you must hurry!"

Vegeta quickly dressed and ran from his room to the Queen's chambers, nearly knocking down his personal guard in the process.

As Vegeta burst though the door his eyes meant a heart retching site. Before him kneeling down grasping his mother's shoulders was his father weeping. Vegeta was stunned for he had never witnessed his father weep before.

"Son, I am afraid your mother is gone." The King spoke slowly never taking his eyes away from his wife's lifeless body.

Vegeta only stood looking at the lifeless body of his mother while he slowly digested the scene before him.

Slowly Vegeta composed himself and walked closer to his mother's bed. She lay cold and still. Yet, she was still beautiful even in death. He suddenly became engulfed in rage as he slowly turned to his father and grabbed him by the shirt.

"How dare you! Why did you not terminate the pregnancy? She would still be alive if it wasn't for your cowardly actions. Look what you have done. You do not deserve to live for this. Your actions took away the only thing that has ever meant anything to me. YOU BASTARD!!!"

It was Kakkarott, the Prince's personal guard, who pried the raging Prince from his father and quickly pulled him out of the room.

"Think about what you are doing Vegeta?" Kakkarott was the only guard who could speak to Vegeta in such a way, probably because together they had seen much violence from war over the years.

"Let go of me Kakkarott! That is my mother and she could have been saved. You know this as well as I. Now unhand me you fool!"

"Vegeta, calm down and listen to me. You must control your temper. The council members will be paying close attention to you. If they even suspect you suggested to break a Saiyan law they will remove your title and force your father to appoint your cousin as his successor instead of you. And, we all know the devastation he would cause."

"Very well Kakkarott, I will listen to reason now, but mark my words my father will pay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Desires**

Chapter 3

Author notes: I know that this chapter may seem short, but things will start to pick up in the next chapter. As always DBZ and its characters do not belong to me. The story is for entertainment purposes only.

Bulma was woken early in the morning by her father, informing her of the Queen's death in the middle of the night.

It was nearly noon when Bulma was interrupted from her sobbing by a knock at her door.

"Come in" The look of shock on her face was evident to the intruded.

"I assume you have been informed of my mothers passing?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I am so sorry"

"Since her last wish was for you to be my personal advisor, you can begin your job by helping the other royal advisors with the arrangements." Vegeta stated as he turned to leave.

Bulma was speechless and tried desperately to ignore the feeling of vulnerability that the Prince seemed to always invoke.

After he left she quickly changed and made her way to the conference room.

Little did she know that the conference room was already occupied and not by the royal advisors. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, she paused as she listened.

There was obviously an argument engaged in the room

"I cannot believe that you would now decide to have a meeting about this when it is obviously too late. What the hell is wrong with you fools?"

"Son, you will hold your tongue." The King yelled as he then focused his attention back to the governing leaders of the planet.

"Gentlemen, please ignore my son's outburst. He is obviously not thinking straight."

"King Vegeta, there is no need for you too apologize for your son's behavior, it is understandable that he would harbor harsh feelings about the topic since he is mourning the death of his mother." Senator Blaskner stated.

"Now then I think we all agree that although the death of the Queen was regrettable, the law will stay in place." Senator Blaskner again addressed the panel. It was obvious that the planets leaders were all in agreement. The Senator continued with he speech, while making eye contact with the King… "I must warn you King Vegeta that all members present are quite shocked that you would even suggest such a thing. It was you who first enacted such a law and although you are the King of this planet that does not excuse your behavior. We have decided however that since you are grieving we will not press any charges. But, we will not be so lineate in the future."   
  
"Now if that is all gentleman, we will dismiss."

"That is not all." Thundered Prince Vegeta as he stepped forward.

"I wish to relieve my father of his duties. I believe that he has proven time and time again that he is too weak to continue holding the title of King of this planet."

"I on the other hand have fought countless battles for the people of this planet. I have waited long enough and the fact that my mother is no longer alive to voice her resistance, I believe it is time for me to take control of this empire." Vegeta spoke with confidence as his father seethed with anger.

"Well, well, well, I must admit my Prince, that was a very impressive speech, however, you are well aware that you cannot take the throne until you find a proper mate?" Senator Ardet voiced.

"That I am, Senator. And, I will have a proper mate by the end of the month. So, I suggest you do what ever you need to prepare for my ascension." Vegeta ground out as he exited the room.

Bulma was too caught up in eavesdropping to realize that the Prince's footsteps were getting closer to the closed door. She yelped when he stormed though the door and nearly knocked her down.

Vegeta smirked and said "Eavesdropping on a royal meeting is grounds for execution. You are aware of that fact, yes?"

"I am so sorry your highness, I was simply trying to find the other advisors as you instructed me too." Bulma shakily spoke.

Vegeta simply chuckled at the girl and walked past.

While Bulma stood still in too much shock to move a muscle.

When it was obvious the girl did not make a move to follow him Vegeta through over his shoulder "Well are you coming or not?"

Bulma's eyes were wide as saucers as the Prince asked her in his own way to follow him. She quickly moved to walk briskly behind him.

"Since I know you obviously heard the entire conversation of the meeting, I expect you to get to work at finding me a proper mate. I will tell you what I expect in a mate."

He turned to see if she was paying attention, then continued.

"I expect her to be attractive, she should be of my same statue, I will not tolerate a woman whom I must look up to meet her eyes. I expect her to be of an elite status, of course. She must be intelligent. I will not tolerate a woman whose speaks as though her head is full of air. Understood?"

"Yes, of course your highness."

"I also expect the woman to be untouched. I will not reduce myself to mate with a woman who has been used by another."

Vegeta stopped abruptly and turned to face Bulma. He grinned when he stated his next requirement. "I also expect the woman to have a significant bosom." He purposefully averted his eyes to that of Bulma's chest and ginning evilly.

He got the response he was hoping for as Bulma's eyes widen and she blushed profusely.

"Here is the destination you requested. The advisors meet in this room everyday. I expect you to start on your job of finding me a suitable mate as soon as my mothers ceremony is done."

Bulma only nodded as the Prince walked away.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a brief conversation with the Prince today. Unfortunately it was the conversation I was dreading. He informed me of his requirements of a proper mate. I am still not sure how I am going to handle watching the love of my life with another. I did realize however that I meet none of his requirements. I am not surprised actually. I am not so stupid to think that I would ever have a chance with the dashing Prince. The Queen's ceremony will begin first thing in the morning. It is customary for Saiyans to burn the bodies of those who pass on. The ceremony is quite unusual actually. First the Queen will be paraded through the village square surrounding the Palace, then she will be taken into a religious building, quite like a church from where I come from, but this building is only open to the royal family. She will stay there until nightfall, then she will be transported to the Hill of Paragon, where all royals are taken when they pass to the other world. This hill stands tall and overlooks the Palace. It is upon that hill that the King and Prince of the planet will ignite her body. I have never witnessed this before, but apparently the fire on the hill can be seen for miles as the sky reflects the flames and causes the sky to appear to be on fire. I believe I will find it quite interesting, even though I am not allowed to attend the ceremony on Paragon Hill. No one other than royals and elites are allowed to step foot on that hill. It is believed if anyone else steps foot on Paragon Hill, that the empire of the planet will soon crumble. I actually find it quite amusing that the strongest race known in the universe would be so superstitious. But, they are, for they have that hill heavily guarded._

_Well, I should retire now as I am quite sleepy.

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two weeks since my world fell apart. Tonight will prove to be quite heart retching for me as tonight is the night that Prince Vegeta will decide whether or not any of the young women whom I will present to him is acceptable to become a possible mate. I know that I must be attendance tonight, even though my heart feels as though it is about to crumble at the mere thought of him with another woman. Of course I know I am being foolish, for he would never want me and no matter how many times I am reminded of that fact my mind chooses to still hope. And, to make matters worse I will be attending the ball alone. I however, find some comfort in the fact that there will be many young women without suitors attending the ball. I have decided to wear a dress that I have never worn before. It is something I made while I was away at school. I hope the Prince will at least notice my appearance, but I doubt he will. The dress I will be wearing is a long flowing silky black floor length gown. It is quite form fitting and it does accentuate my cleavage. I know my father will be quite upset seeing me in such a revealing gown, but I am quite old enough and I will not let him spoil my mood. The dress is cut low in the back and I have chosen to wear my locket that the Prince gave me. I no longer care if my father sees the necklace, for I am a grown woman and the sooner he realizes that the better. _

_Well, I must go now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Desires**

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: DBZ and all of its characters do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
_

Prince Vegeta was engaging in idle chit chat with his personal guard when he saw her. He found himself staring for much too long, as his guard turned around to see what or who had captured the Prince's attention.

"Uh, excuse me your highness but I do believe others are starting to notice whom has captured your attention." Kakkarott whispered to his Prince.

Vegeta quickly averted his eyes. "Kakkarott, I have no clue as to what you are talking about."

Kakkarott always the bumbling idiot stated. "Oh, well the pretty young thing that just walked through the door of course. Too bad she is not a Saiyan, huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta clenched his fists "Kakkarott you idiot! I was not staring at that stupid naïve little girl."

Kakkarott grinned knowingly "Uh sure whatever you say your highness."

"Kakkarott don't piss me off tonight" The Prince warned.

"I'm sorry your highness."

" I was simply wondering what had taken my personal advisor so long to get here."

Kakkarott only looked back and forth to Vegeta and the beautiful young woman who had caused quite the scene upon entering the ball.

Bulma entered the room and walked proudly towards the Prince. She stopped in front of him and bowed.

"Your Highness, I hope you will be pleased with the work I have done and hope that tonight you will choose this planets future queen among those who are present."

Vegeta only grunted his approval.

The ball began with the introduction of each young lady. Vegeta had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, as his thoughts kept drifting to that he knew he could not act on.

After all potential mates were introduced, Vegeta motioned for Bulma to come forth.

Bulma was quite surprised at the request, but did as he asked. When she was standing in front of him he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Who do you recommend?"

The question took her completely off guard and she stood with her jaw ajar looking intensely at the Prince for what seemed to be forever.

However, the penetrating stare of the Prince soon snapped her back to attention and she spoke. "Your Highness, this is the woman who you will be bound to for the rest of your life, I am in no position to offer advice on the matter."

Vegeta only grinned at her as he voiced his choice to the entire room.

"Let it be written I, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei have chosen a mate and her name is Perisia. Let her come forward."

At this, the entire attendance applauded except Bulma who only stood in shock. She was brought back to attention by Kakkarott who took her gently by the arm and moved her away from the Prince as the future Queen of the planet made her way to Vegeta.

While Bulma was not entirely surprised by the Prince's decision she wondered why he asked her opinion and quickly wondered if perhaps she should have suggested one, perhaps one who was not quite as beautiful as the woman Vegeta had chosen.

Perisia was the daughter of Burlest, an elite warrior whom had fought along side of Vegeta countless of times. He was considered one of the strongest warriors on the planet.

Perisia was also beautiful that could not be argued. She was about two inches shorter than Vegeta and had the traditional Saiyan coloring, but she stood out as one of the most attractive Saiyan women on the planet. Many men had asked for her hand but Burlest would not agree to it. Perhaps he was wise to wait for now his daughter would be the Queen of the planet.

Bulma feeling strangely exhausted wanted nothing more than to leave the ball, but she knew that it would be disrespectful to the Prince if she left without acknowledging him.

After Vegeta had placed a tender kiss on Perisia's lips the entire audience began to drink and converse among each other. Bulma took this time to approach the Prince.

"Your Highness, I believe my work is done. I wish you and Lady Perisia good will and good health." She then turned to leave.

"Bulma" Bulma started at Vegeta's voice and turned to face him.

He quickly excused himself from Perisia and walked with Bulma to the balcony.

Once they were alone on the balcony he turned to address her.

"You do not seem happy about my choice, I cannot help but wonder if it is because your adolescent mind thought that perhaps I would take a non-Saiyan as a mate." Bulma began to say something but he stopped her with a raise of his hand and then continued.

"You realize for me to do that would mean the fall of the empire. I would not become King, instead my cousin would be given the throne and I would never do that to my people. Now, having said that I expect you to continue your job as my personal advisor."

"What?"

"My mother gave you that job and I expect you to keep your word. There are other matters that may require a person with your qualifications to advise on."

It was then that he noticed the gold locket hanging from her neck. He reached out and took it in his hands examining it, deep in thought.

"You still have it." It was a statement made more to himself than to her.

"Of course I do. It is my most treasured item."

"I am glad to see that you are finally wearing it." Vegeta said with a small smile.

Bulma only smiled sadly.

"Bulma, I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Excuse me your highness but you need to return to the ball, people are beginning to talk." Kakkarott interrupted.

"Grrrr, I am so tired of the incessant gossiping that is allowed to go on within these palace walls." "Bulma, you will continue to work as one of the royal advisors. That is all. You may leave."

Bulma quickly left the balcony and was determined to return to her chambers when a handsome young man approached her.

"Excuse me, my lady but I could not help but notice that you have not stepped foot onto the dance floor as of yet. Would you give me the honor?"

Bulma found herself captivated by the mans eyes. He was definitely a Saiyan, but his eyes, they were of a pale blue. Never in her life had she seen a Saiyan with blue eyes.

"I would love to dance with you, however, I would like to know the name of the person I will be dancing with." Bulma stated shyly.

"Of course, how foolish I feel. My name is Allenon."

At that statement Bulma's eyes widened for Allenon was the hated cousin of Vegeta. She couldn't quite understand why Vegeta would be so angry with a man who seemed at least by first introductions as a gentleman.

She thought that perhaps she should dance with him and attempt to learn more about the man so many hated.

* * *

_  
I cannot believe the gall of my cousin he of all people knows of my fondness for the girl and yet he took it upon himself to exploit that little tidbit. I must talk to the woman tomorrow. She must realize that any social contact with my cousin is forbidden. She is after all my royal advisor. I should not have to explain this to her. I cannot help but think she is doing this on purpose. I saw the clearly written disappointment on her face at my choice of mate. But, she needs to realize that I cannot choose a non-Saiyan as a mate. I know she thinks it would bring planets together in peace but it cannot be done. Besides there aren't any non-Saiyan females that I would even consider except for her of course, but I am sure she would have liked me to choose one of the women of high ranking of Planet Mediana in some twisted way of obtaining peace with them. While I realize they are the only planet that is opposed to Planet Vegeta and yes a mix of the two powerful planets would mean great prosperity for both planets, it simply cannot be done. This is the main reason why my cousin is hated so much._

_I still cannot believe we were best friends at one time. That was until I found out about his little secret. The man is a half-breed. I still cannot believe he is near equal to me in power. How can this be? It baffles me. There are other far more understandable reasons for my hatred of him but I refuse to ever speak of them. Anyway, after it was learned that he was a half-breed, the senate members were split over their feelings on the matter and it was then that my father declared that no royal family member would interbreed. Of course Allenon's father protested and he had quite a few supporters, but in the end my father won. However, this of course all depends on me if I die before I produce an heir or if I were to challenge my fathers decree and take a non-Saiyan as a mate then the throne would automatically be turned over to Allenon. This is why it is so important for me to produce an heir and soon. This is why I sent Bulma away to school. I believed that if she were away then my feelings would cease to exist. I was definitely wrong. For, I can barely look at her anymore. And, to see her smiling while in the arms of my cousin was enough to cause me to loose all control. Thank God, Radditz stopped me from making a complete fool of myself. _

_I chose Perisia because she was the best choice. My mind keeps telling me that but my heart doesn't seem to accept it. I realize after tonight that I need to speed up the mating process before I slip and make a mistake that will cost my people and my kingdom.

* * *

_

_  
Dear Diary,_

_Tonight began as a heartbreaking evening but ended quite differently. I had to stand by and watch as my Prince chose Perisia as his mate. Perisia is a good choice, she is very beautiful and intelligent. She will make a good Queen. But, yet my heart is broken. I know how foolish I am but I cannot help it. If only I could have the Prince completely for just one night, maybe then I would be able to move on and accept his decision and my own destiny. I have saved myself for him and only him, if only he would see that. If only he wasn't a Prince. Oh, who am I kidding? I need to grow up. I did meet someone tonight. Oh, he cannot hold a candle to my dashing Prince but he is handsome just the same and quite the gentleman. His name is Allenon, Prince Vegeta's cousin. I still do not understand why Vegeta hates him so. He seems quite nice to me and I also noticed that many of the senators seems to accept him, so why does Prince Vegeta and his followers not? This is something that will baffle me for quite some time. Anyway, Allenon danced with me and made me feel like a woman, not like a child. That in itself is a wonderful feeling. He lives on the other side of the planet but he is going to stay at the palace for the next two years. I do find this strange but he is a member of the royal family and I am sure he wants to be present for the mating ceremony and the birth of the heir to the throne. At that depressing thought I am brought back to my original demeanor. I wish I could leave the planet so I didn't have to witness any of it. The thought of Vegeta lying with another woman sickens me and I know this type of feeling is unhealthy. It is wrong for me to be jealous of Perisia, she is a wonderful woman and I am sure she will make Prince Vegeta very happy. _

_On a lighter note, I have agreed to see Allenon again. I see no problem with it. And, amazingly enough my father is actually approving of it. I think that having a relationship with a man will help me with my affliction with the Prince. I will always love Prince Vegeta from afar but I will never have him and that fact I need to accept. So, tomorrow I will start anew and see where this new friendship will take me maybe I will finally find happiness._


End file.
